The MUSC is an emerging center of excellence in biomedical research with a few key areas of exceptional strength upon which it can build future growth and development. One of these areas is based on the study of bioactive lipids, their structure, metabolism, and function. The scope of this field of research and its development at MUSC allow a transition to global studies on bioactive lipids (designated herein as Lipidomics) and their contribution to mammalian pathophysiology. Thus, the organizing hypothesis of this COBRE states that the diversity of bioactive lipids provides a rich network of pathways that regulate cell function. Perturbations of these pathways contribute to important pathobiologic processes such as cancer progression, metastasis, aging, and fungal pathogenesis. The specific goal of this proposal is to develop an interactive Center of Lipidomics and Pathobiology that will promote the growth and excellence of research at MUSC. This will be achieved by pursuing the following specific aims (1) Mentor an initial group of five targeted junior investigators to develop independent NIH-funded research; (2) Develop novel and critical scientific cores; (3) Recruit additional independent investigators with key expertise; (4) Sustain the growth of the COBRE through the development of specific program projects. These activities should result in a highly developed Center with a critical mass of biomedical excellence in an evolving area of research highly significant to cancer biology, aging, inflammation, and infectious diseases.